the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mindhack
The Mindhack is a special enemy encountered in RotDN: Energy Strike. Description The Empire has realized that capturing Humans and turning them into Wretches isn't very effective. It costs too many resources. Imperial engineers has developed a device, able to take control of their victims and turn them into allies. After many tests, it came out that this new weapon is even able to turn Humanoid lifeforms into mindless slaves. The device is applied by dropping it on a victim. After that, the patient's head will be smashed and replaced with a synthetic brain. After application, the device cannot be removed. Any attempt to remove the device will kill the patient. Strategy The Mindhack is rarely encountered throughout the missions. They start appearing at threat level four if the survivors have not been eliminated. The Mindhacks alone are easy to deal with. However, given by the fact they have different variants, other Mindhacks can have different effects. The standard Mindhack will control the host and attempt to use the survivor's own weapons against them. They also have increased strength and durability. They also convert them into synthetic tissue, much like how the X-Zeno pathogen converts it's hosts. The turret mounted Mindhack is one of the other two variants. They appear with only a single eye with flashlight augmented turrets mounted onto the device. They do the same as much as the standard ones. However, the turrets will deal collateral damage. The telepathic Mindhack is the most lethal of other Mindhacks. They have the ability to cause Psionic disruptions and prevent others from using their Psi abilities. They also use weapons like the others. The disruptions will deal 2 damage per hit. Multiplayer Survivor Tactics * Mindhacks can also be found laying on the floor. Do not touch them or they will convert the survivor. The only way to avoid this is going around them. * A Mindhack will rarely remove itself from the expired patient and attempt to find a new host. Shoot it down as soon as possible. * Using EMP Grenades are helpful for dealing with Mindhacks. It is best to use these often. Multiplayer Infected Tactics * As a Mindhack, the player must assume the role as an infiltrator. However, be warned that the synthetic tissue will give away the Mindhack host's position. * Although the player cannot use the telepathic or turret Mindhacks, the standard one is always usable. However, it will not work on certain survivors. Find a suitable survivor to place a Mindhack onto. * Telepathic Mindhacks can still harm it's allies due to the fact that the disruptions are being transmitted Psionically. Stay out of sight to prevent this. Statistics Strengths * Resistant to conventional weapons. * Immune to Psionic abilities. * Increased strength and durability. * Capable of using any weapon. * Cannot be hacked. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to fire and electricity. * Easily killed by headshots or traps. * Damage taken by explosives is increased greatly. * Mostly targeted. * Overlay reduces vision greatly. Achievements Even friends become the enemy * Survive the first encounter with the Mindhacks. Poison's the game * Poison a survivor controlled by a Mindhack as a Viper. Trivia * Mindhacks were created by Steam user FiLzO. * The Mindhacks are heavily inspired by the Goa'uld from the Stargate series, as both have the ability to take control of the host. * The Mindhack is the only mechanical Imperial unit that can't be hacked in any way.Category:Infected + Hostile Aliens Category:Synths